


Save Them and They'll Save You.

by Matthatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthatter/pseuds/Matthatter
Summary: Life.It's a funny thing really, sometimes you'll be fighting off waves of militia with everything you've got just waiting for the evacuation team to arrive and other times you'll be given an experimental drug which turns you into a child so you can protect a scientist from said militia.But that was the life for one Steven Thompson, a 34 year old spy working for a hidden branch of the British military known as "Hush" A project founded all the way back in the time of World War Two, a hidden military who's goal is for the total and secret destruction of the greatest threats to Queen and country.When Steven was first offered the contract for the job he only knew of the rough details:1. Get injected with the new chemical "A-R"2. Get regressed.3. Disguise as a foster child and protect the scientist known as Drew Todd, one of the leading scientists in making a new form of biological weapon along as protecting his lover Eldon Todd.4. Get reverted back when the job was done.Seemed easy enough.But the chemical A-R had some... Side effects that get in the way of Steven's job.All in all the now seven year old regrets ever signing up.





	Save Them and They'll Save You.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kinda came into my head the other day while looking at my Face Claims on Pinterest... Because having a male on Pinterest is totally normal... Look I live a sad life but it's mine. 
> 
> This is just sorta here for me to do when I'm feeling stressed with my exams, bloody all Nat 5s, so expect slow-ish updates... If you see a constant stream of updates it's because I've completely franced up one of my exams.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Fluster Cluck of a story... If you can even call it that.

“You are aware of what you're signing up to Agent D-074?” The head of the Hush, James Constantine asked his voice low but yet dominant despite the conditions of the current situation. He looked across the table at the agent who was signed up for this mission Steven Thompson who looked disheartedly at the piece of paper on the clipboard that was present in front of him, the Londoner let out a small sigh and sat the clipboard down on the table and reached into his pocket before he pulled a pen out of his pocket. 

“This better only be for a few months if that Constantine you hear me?” Steven replied back his voice sharp and harsh, a coldness was in his voice that could only come from years of killing people that in the public’s eyes did not exist. He clicked the pen and began to sign on the paper, now agreeing to be pumped full with chemicals that were experimental at best. 

“Of course Agent” Constantine said as he watched the other man stand up and leave the office to get ready for this mission. The Hush leader now looked over the paper that his agent just signed once more, he sighed and walked over to the window to watch the people on the ground walk around the bust streets of London. 

“Just know this” The man said to the photo of Steven on the paper “Save them and they'll save you.”

~

It had to have been a week since Eldon received the call from his boss, it was another emergency foster kid. They said that they found the kid on the streets and couldn't dig up anything on who his parents are or where they could be, so they had to put the seven year old boy in the foster system and with a lack of foster carers in area Eldon and his husband were the only option. The man looked up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, within the next ten minutes their new foster child was set to arrive; Eldon walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where his husband sat, Drew had to be around six foot and nine inches tall having an entire foot on his lover, Drew looked up at Eldon and moved his long dirty blonde, almost brown, hair out of his face. 

“You nervous babe?” Drew asked as he watched Eldon shift in the spot, he slowly stood up and pulled Eldon into a side hug. “It'll be alright babe we'll do great.”

“I don't know Drew… You saw his profile that Micky gave us… This Steven boy has got… Got so many problems… It just makes me so annoyed that we can't find anything on the people who did this” Eldon said as he let Drew run his hands through Eldon’s short black hair. 

“We'll get through this… We'll help this kid get better” Drew said softly as he moved to kiss his boyfriend’s head but Eldon casually moved out of his grip and walked to the doorway “And don't worry about whoever his parents are Eldon we got Tony and his team working on it” Drew said which was immediately followed by a soft laugh from Eldon

“God him and his wife are lifesavers… We should bake them something… And by ‘We’ I mean ‘Me’ because I'm never letting you back into that kitchen ever again” Eldon said as he smirked, Tony was Drew’s best friend and an officer of the law… As well as being their moving guy because Eldon was too weak to drag the bed that was currently in the guest room from the cupboard.

“At least their Lewis will have someone to play with now” Drew pointed out as he moved over to Eldon and went to kiss him but this time he was interrupted by the door being knocked, Eldon looked up at Drew and rested his head against Drew’s chest before the two of them made their way to the door. Drew slowly opened the door to reveal Micky and their foster child, Steven Thompson; The kid was around three foot seven inches and was basically just skin and bones, his blonde hair covered one of his green eyes and the way he held himself was… Odd for a child his age, he stood upright almost as if he was a businessman, like he had a purpose for what he was doing. 

“Eldon… Drew… This is Steven… Stevey can you say hello?” Micky said as she lowered herself to Steven’s level, the boy looked up at the two men and adjusted the spiderman themed backpack on his back. His small face stared up directly into the eyes of the two men and Eldon could've sworn that his heart melted from how cute the way the tiny boy was so serious in his expression however to Drew it worried him slightly a child should not be having this stare off his two older men like that.

“Hewwo” Steven said softly as he lowered his head almost ashamed of the way he spoke, which too everyone else was odd because for a child his age a lisp was completely normal but for Steven a man who had spent the last twenty years of his life training and killing only to be regressed back into the body of a child… He was ashamed of what he had become. This wasn't a mission to him, it was humiliation with a pay day at the end of it all. Especially when he discovered that the A-R Chemical that they filled him with had some side effects that the boss did not tell him about, see project A-R was not perfect the subject retains certain aspects of his or her’s adult self but the keyword is ‘certain’ the rest are made up of their old childish impulses so for Steven that meant his lisp among other embarrassing things and on top of all of that the subject would sometimes regress back into the mental state of their current age which was not a good thing. 

The thing is with Steven Thompson he wasn't always the badass Agent D-074, growing up he was a small terrified boy with a lisp, he was scared of most things back then and longed for touch which is not a pleasant thing when your job is to protect two grown men from other grown men and women who have guns! All that Steven could hope for was that his other embarrassing habit from childhood wouldn't rear it's disgusting head.

“Aww come on in Steven, I really like your backpack! Superheros are really cool! Right?” Eldon asked as he smiled down at Steven, his voice was very melodic which annoyed Steven to no end he might look like a child but he wasn't! Of course they didn't know that, Steven slowly made his way into the house and stood in front of Eldon and Drew. 

“Wes” Steven mumbled under his breath, once this was over and done with her Constantine had a nasty shock coming his way as in an electrical shock. Thompson looked back down of the floor once more just studying the floor and it's detailed tiles not really wanting to look at the man he was being payed to protect. Eldon and Drew just shot the small kid a sympathetic smile before they looked back up to the only other adult in the room. 

 

“Before I go I've got to tell you something's that I've discovered recently… I think he might be emotionally unstable I don’t know what this kid has been through but it’s clearly messed him up because sometimes he wants to be alone from the rest of the world and others he wouldn't stop crying unless someone held him close… He has scars on his back and chest, stab and bullet wounds however the fuc… The hell those happened but because of this he struggles to bathe himself because he can't do it without hurting himself so you'll have to help him out… And this one is a positive… He reads at a level that some kids double his age can't so get him books, there's a couple in his bag but he's half way through one already and I only gave it to him an hour ago” Micky said with a quick speed, it was clear that panic was in her voice along with fear she was scared for this kid whatever had happened to him was horrible. 

“Micky… We'll take good care of him you get some rest alright?” Drew asked before Micky could continue with her rant. After the goodbyes had been said and Micky had left the house the trio stood in the hallway rather awkwardly Drew sighed and checked the watch on his wrist it was quarter to seven in the evening, Drew knew that Eldon would want the kid to have an early night and the kid also seemed tired as well that or he was just being distant.

“So kid how about this for a plan? Me and El will show you your room and then you can get a nice warm bath, I'll help you if ya want me to help you out… And then a bowl of ice cream… And then it's bedtime for you, how does that sound squirt?” Drew asked his voice a lot less masculine than normal, he had a put on a voice to seem less threatening to Steven but Steven couldn't care less about Drew’s childish voice, he wasn't scared of him he had killed men almost double the size of this bastard, nothing scared Steven at this point. Alas he still had to reply back with something, a simple ‘alright’ would probably do the trick here but what Steven wanted to say was not what his childish impulses had in mind. 

“I'm not twird!” Steven protested with a pout planted firmly on his face ‘Okay so the fuck was that?’ Steven thought to himself as fixed his stance once again “Sowwy… Itsha gweat plan” He spoke this time he was in control of what he did and did not do, Steven mentally hated himself for that embarrassing act he really had to find a way around all of that childish nature thing… Meditation was probably the key he just had to learn to control these moments of weakness and make sure that they never happened again. 

Eldon and Drew just laughed and lead the boy up the stairs and into his room, Steven was sorta shocked the whole room was bigger than that one bedroom apartment he lived in… Slight over exaggeration but Steven was still in shock at how much love and passion was put into the room: It was a baby blue colour with a white roof, directly opposite of the entrance was cupboards probably filled with toys of some kind and clothes, tucked away in the corner of the room was a bad with blue covers and pillows and on the floor was on of those town map carpets… It amazed the regressed spy as he wandered around the room like a kid in the candy store. The whole place was just a wonderland and was a stark contrast to what the boy was used to, he went over to the bed and discarded of his bag before he slowly sat on the bed… ‘Holy shit’ Steven thought to himself, a bed that was actually comfortable and not on the floor. Incredible. 

“Th-Thank wou so much” The literal man child said as he bounced on the bed slightly, Eldon slowly walked into the room and went to the cupboard where he opened it to reveal brightly coloured clothes which again was a shock to the system for Steven.

“We had been informed that you where a small but from the looks of things you may be an extra small so these might be a bit baggy on you kid… Sorry in advance” Drew said from around the door frame but before Steven could even turn around to look at him Drew was away to run the bath. Eldon meanwhile had pulled out a pair of space themed pajamas from the cupboard and folded them up around his arm. 

“Sorry they may not be ‘cool’ enough for you Stevey but it was the best we could do given the short time we had” Eldon spoke as he slowly walked over to Steven “I mean I personally think they're cool, look it's even got a little alien on it… Kinda looks like Drew” The man said nonchalantly it even caused Steven to let out a little giggle but he quickly covered that up with a cough, these moments of childishness really had to sod off for the betterment of Steven and the people he is protecting. 

“Baths ready!” 

Steven slowly stood up and took one last look at the room before he left, Eldon was behind him to guide him into the bathroom. The bathroom was yet a large improvement to what Steven had at what he called his home, he stared at the water and then it hit him… He'd have to try and bathe himself, it was a struggle even as an adult his chest and back had been used like target practice and it did not react well with water, not one bit, it's why he rarely ever showered as an adult plus he wouldn't want to get caught without any weapons. 

“You think you can do it?” Eldon asked but before Drew could continue with the sentence Steven nodded, it was a cold and serious nod the same one Steven would use on missions. The two adults left the room and left the towel and pajamas for the young boy.

Around ten minutes later and Drew was the only one left upstairs, Eldon had left to prep the ice cream and a movie since the boy “wasn't tired.” Drew sat on the top step on his phone passing messages back to his coworker on the recent discovery in their project, they had found a way to store the lifeforms which was a major step forward for the project but right as he was about to send a text he heard a thud coming from the bathroom, instantly Drew shot up and raced into the bathroom to find Steven hunched forward in the bathtub holding his hand ‘did he just… Punch that wall?’ Drew thought to himself but soon his eyes fell on his foster kid’s back and Drew grimaced, Steven's back was like a contemporary art piece of scars with what appeared to be an almost fresh looking gash scar which ran across the back and over the spine which stuck out.

“Oh buddy what's happened to you?” Drew asked as he slowly approached Steven who shot him this look of just pure humiliation, Steven couldn't believe that he couldn't wash himself… It made him feel so small and helpless, next thing he knew he was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Drew went to try and check on Steven’s hand but the child pulled back.

“Itsh finwe… Had wowse” Steven mumbled softly, this was embarrassing to say the least for the man child as he felt Drew’s hand begin to try to dry him off using the towel, he grabbed the towel and looked at him dead in the eyes “I can do it myswlf!” Steven said his voice filled with venom, oh if only he didn't sign up for this shit then he could have been away doing something other than this! He needed to find a way out of this situation and fast! Drew on the other hand only stood up and watched as Steven dried himself off rather haphazardly and threw on the spiderman pajamas. 

~

Soon everyone was sat on the couch watching a movie… Well almost everyone, within the first half an hour Steven somehow fell asleep much to his rage about his body failing him. He was placed rather snuggly between both Eldon and Drew who watched the movie and to Eldon it… It felt right, they finally had a family unit and as hard as it would be to not get attached to Steven deep down Eldon knew that just like the other's Steven would have to go soon but Drew he needed to get something off his chest.

“Eldon… Upstairs in the bathroom, Steven had well… He lashed out at me for trying to help him dry off which is fine because he's probably just emotional and I get that, I was in the system myself and I know how difficult it is… But… He seemed so frustrated that he couldn't wash himself so he… He punched the wall… And of course I went in but then I saw his back and El… Eldon it was horrible just no inch of his body was covered in scars and he's so underweight as well… Eldon between the constant mood switches between being a little kid and being this dead serious robot… I think Steven was abused hell probably mentally tortured into thinking that being a little kid is wrong… I think we gotta show him that being a kid ain't bad and that he doesn't have to be this adult.” Drew said bluntly to his lover, all the signs pointed to the fact of abuse but what Drew just couldn't get his head around was why someone would abuse a small child into thinking that being a child is wrong like that. As much as the kid gave him a creepy glare with that serious face he still wanted to help the boy out and do what he said to Eldon that they would do. 

“I know Drew… But you know that these things will ta-”

“... Camwon… Camwon run… Pwase run” Steven muttered in his sleep, soon his body started to twitch as if he was getting… hit by something… The two adults swiftly stood up but before they could try to wake the boy up, Steven launched himself into Eldon and tackled him to the floor screaming something that neither man could work out and with tiny fists Steven began to reign down rather stiff punches onto Eldon's chest.

“WOU KILLWD HIM!” Steven screamed, repeating the phrase over and over again as Drew dragged him off of Eldon and it wasn't long until Steven was a bubbling mess of tears.

“Eldon, babe, are you okay!?” Drew said as he rushed over to Eldon who sat back up and winced, Eldon nodded and, with the help of Drew, made his way back to his feet. The two lovers looked down at the frightened little boy at the boy who sat in the corner of the living room and clutched his legs as he rocked back and forth trying to calm himself down. Steven had relieved a rather painful memory and was struggling to stay as an adult as he sobbed into his knees, he didn't know why he attacked Eldon he just did… He was the first person he saw… He just cried his eyes out knowing that this will have been the second mission he fucked up. 

“Oh my little fox… What has happened to you?” Eldon said as he crouched down and placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be revising... I have a maths test tomorrow... I shouldn't have made this ._.
> 
> OH WELL!
> 
> Excuse ma shitey story only doing this to sorta calm ma ass down before the exams because end me. 
> 
> Anyway if this does continue... I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Do whatever ya wanna do, call me a pig's arse in the comments if ya want I'd understand now if you excuse imma figure out how the hell ya do maths in general.


End file.
